Monochromatic
by E-61
Summary: "Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu.. karena itu selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama.." hanya beberapa kata, namun sanggup membuat Hibari maupun Gokudera sendiri merasa sakit melebihi semua luka yang pernah mereka rasakan. Tapi, bukanlah Hibari bila ia membiarkan rasa sakit itu menghalanginya untuk meraih apa yang ia inginkan..


**- Monochromatic -**

**.**

Story and Image Cover **© E-61  
**

Original Character **© Amano Akira**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Pada bisumu, bermuara segala jawaban_

_Dalam hadirmu, keabadian sayup mengecup_

(Dee – Supernova Episode: Partikel)

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan disinilah semua bermula, awal dan akhir itu terukir di ingatan kedua makhluk sejenis yang hanya dibedakan dengan penampilan, sifat, dan kemampuan.

Di kamar dengan aura seringan awan, namun setajam ribuan jarum.

Kedua makhluk itu berdiri berhadapan. Memperhatikan pantulan masing-masing di iris yang berlawanan, _emerald _dalam _onyx_, begitu pun sebaliknya.

Entah apa yang memenuhi pikiran seorang Gokudera Hayato—pria yang baik surai maupun kesan yang terpatri padanya adalah kelabu selama sosok sang _skylark _hitam—atau lebih dikenal dengan nama Hibari Kyouya memandang lurus ke arahnya, hanya suara meneguk ludah yang nyaris tidak terdengar mengiringi diam darinya.

Sedangkan Hibari, tetap bertahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan sepatah kata. Mundur perlahan kemudian berbalik dan melangkah, menyandarkan tubuhnya pada _single-seat _sofa yang cukup jauh namun masih tetap berada di depan jangkauan mata sang pria bersurai kelabu. Desahan lega yang sempat terdengar kembali menguap dalam satu tegukan kopi diiringi dengan _deathglare._

"Maaf.. Maafkan aku..."

Suara Gokudera terdengar datar bahkan mengarah ke dingin. Namun baik Gokudera sendiri maupun Hibari tahu bahwa ada keseriusan dari sebuah kata maaf, terlepas dari seperti apa atau bagaimana nada yang terlantun bersamanya.

Dan Gokudera juga tahu, Hibari bukan tipe orang yang dapat melepaskan kesalahan seseorang dan menyambutnya dengan rengkuhan serta senyum hangat. Juga bukan orang yang membiarkan orang lain menghapal setiap pola pikirnya.

"Hanya itu, _herbivore_?" Jawaban itu meletupkan khayalan Gokudera sesaat, membuatnya mau tak mau kembali memandang Hibari yang tampak begitu _bossy_ dengan sebelah kaki yang menimpa kakinya yang lain dan dengan secangkir kopi yang ada dalam genggaman tangan kirinya.

Satu anggukan dari _storm guardian._

"Karena dari awal, hubungan kita tidak akan berhasil.." ia menghela napas pelan, "Aku tidak bisa berada di sampingmu.. karena itu selalu mengingatkanku bahwa kita tidak bisa bersama.."

Hening.

"Kau bodoh sekali, _herbivore..._ aku sudah mengatakan padamu kalau aku dengan nanas itu tidak—"

"—ini bukan salahnya.. ini semua salahku, saat itu bila aku sadar lebih cepat pasti aku tidak akan menjadikanmu sebagai pelarian.. sekali lagi maaf.." baru saja Gokudera akan meninggalkan ruangan, suara Hibari yang memanggil namanya membuat pria itu menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh.

"Kemari, Gokudera..."

Ragu-ragu ia menurut, dan melangkah ke arah pria bersurai hitam hingga hanya berjarak beberapa inci saja. Dengan cepat Hibari menarik kerah kemeja yang dikenakan Gokudera.

Sebuah ciuman kecil, samar-samar Gokudera merasakan rasa manis bercampur pahit. Sebelum bibir mereka kembali terpisah.

"Tidak ada hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia ini, kau adalah milikku.. terserah kau mau menjalin hubungan lain dengan siapapun. Kau tetaplah milikku..."

Hibari melepaskan cengkeramannya, membiarkan Gokudera yang mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan pria beriris _onyx_ itu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Tahukah kau bagaimana badai bisa tercipta?**_

_**Badai tercipta karena hujan yang turun dari awan, dibantu dengan hembusan angin yang sangat kuat... kuat sekali... membuat badai **__**tanpa disadari **__**selalu mengurungkan niat setiap orang untuk membuka pintu dan memilih untuk memalingkan wajah dari badai itu**_

_**Jadi.. badai yang kesepian itu hanya berteman dengan **__**angin**__**, awan, dan hujan.**_

_**Tapi, bila ia diharuskan untuk kembali ke tempat yang seharusnya oleh langit.. pada siapakah ia akan kembali pulang?**_

_**Pada awankah? Atau pada hujan?**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera memandang awan yang menghitam dari balik payungnya. Ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya sambil menengadahkan satu tangan, memastikan hujan telah berhenti sepenuhnya.

Agar pelangi segera muncul dan menghapuskan awan hitam yang mengingatkannya akan Hibari. Karena jika ia boleh jujur, ia sudah lelah dan berharap awan hitam di atasnya bersedia membawa rasa itu pergi.

Mungkin aneh, namun di matanya Hibari memang seperti awan. Benar-benar pas dengan posisinya di Vongola.

Bergerak sesuka hati, tidak pernah dekat. Namun juga tidak pernah jauh dari pandangan.

Tapi tidak seperti awan yang terlihat menyejukkan, _s__kylark_ itu justru selalu mengeluarkan aura yang dingin.

Itulah kenapa Gokudera selalu membandingkannya dengan awan hitam.

Ia menghela napas sambil memikirkan betapa sulitnya menghapuskan keberadaan sang _skylark _dari benaknya.

"Gokudera-kun?"

Padahal niatnya sudah bulat untuk mencoba membangun kembali hubungannya dengan orang itu, mencoba kembali mencintainya seperti yang dulu ia lakukan.

Gokudera menoleh, mendapati Yamamoto berlari ke arahnya dengan koper kecil di atas kepalanya.

"Bolehkah aku menumpang?" Dan orang itu tersenyum, membuat semburat merah samar muncul di pipi Gokudera.

"Bukankah hujan sudah berhenti, _baka_?" Gokudera melipat payungnya.

"Jadi harus hujan dulu agar aku bisa pulang bersamamu?" Yamamoto mencoba menggenggam tangan Gokudera, yang tentu saja dihadiahi dengan tinju di perut.

"Ugh.. ahahaha... "

Mereka berjalan beriringan, masing-masing mencoba untuk menyamakan langkah. Karena setiap beberapa langkah terlewat, Gokudera akan berhenti dan menengadahkan kepalanya untuk beberapa saat. Kemudian kembali berjalan.

Cukup untuk membuat Yamamoto yang selalu memasang wajah tersenyum kini mulai terlihat serius

"Gokudera-kun?"

"Apa?"

"Kenapa dari tadi kau selalu berhenti dan melihat langit?"

Tubuh Gokudera nampak menegang sesaat namun kembali rileks.

"Awannya..."

"Eh?"

"Awannya hitam.. padahal hujan sudah reda.."

Yamamoto kali ini menengadahkan kepalanya, dan mendapati ucapan Gokudera benar.

"Benar juga... aneh ya... mungkin nanti malam akan hujan lagi..." ia menarik tangan Gokudera dan memaksanya berlari.

Dan di balik kejauhan, sosok bayangan hitam berbentuk manusia memandang keduanya dengan tajam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sang badai yang tidak ingin awan dan hujan saling berselisih karena dirinya, memutuskan untuk mengurung diri dan meminta angin untuk menguraikan tubuhnya**__** di berbagai penjuru langit**__**.. agar jiwanya bisa mengawasi keduanya dari berbagai tempat.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Ya, Juudaime.. tugas-tugasku sudah beres, besok aku akan memberikan berkasnya.. selamat malam juga, Juudaime.." Gokudera mematikan ponselnya dan menjatuhkan tubuhnya tepat di atas tempat tidur.

Bosan.

Ia memandang sekelilingnya, semua tampak sama disaat ia pertama kali menginjakkan kaki ke kota ini.

Ya.. entah sudah berapa tahun yang lewat setelah itu... waktu berjalan dengan cepat.

Ia memejamkan mata, mencoba untuk sedikit membangkitkan lagi kenangan lama yang terkubur cukup dalam di otaknya. Bernostalgia.

Kenangan yang tidak terisi banyak orang, namun entah bagaimana bila diingat terasa ramai.

Ada dirinya yang selalu bertengkar dengan Lambo

Ada dirinya yang berjalan bersama Yamamoto dan Tsuna

Ada dirinya yang bersama beberapa guardian lain seperti Ryohei, Mukuro, dan Hibari

Kenangan itu mulai berputar seperti film, dari kenangan manis berpindah ke kenangan pahit

Dirinya yang bertengkar hebat dengan Yamamoto

Dirinya yang putus dengan Hibari

Gokudera membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerjapkannya. Kedua tangannya ia taruh di belakang, menjadikannya sebagai sandaran kepala.

Hibari...

Entah bagaimana kabarnya kini...

Sejak ia memutuskannya secara sepihak seperti itu seminggu yang lalu,

Tak terasa seminggu telah lewat. Dan Gokudera belum mendengar kabarnya lagi.

Sedikit banyak, ia berharap Hibari akan bersikap seolah tidak ada apa-apa. Meski sebenarnya ini semua adalah salah Gokudera sendiri.

"Tampaknya kau sedang bahagia, _herbivore..._"

Gokudera sontak menoleh, mendapati sosok yang ia pikirkan beberapa saat lalu kini duduk dengan tenang di hadapannya. Ia melihat ke arah jendela yang tampak terbuka.

"Hi.. Hibari.."

"Sssttt.. pelankan suaramu, _herbivore..."_ Hibari berjalan, kemudian memposisikan tubuhnya di atas tubuh Gokudera dan meletakkan telunjuk di bibir sang pemuda bersurai kelabu itu. Tapi yang bersangkutan justru menepisnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Dilihat saja sudah tahu kan? Aku kemari untuk bertemu denganmu"

Hibari dengan sengaja menghembuskan napas di dekat telinga Gokudera.

"Ugh.."

"Aku merindukanmu, Gokudera..." ia menekankan suaranya saat menyebut nama dari _storm guardian. _"Dan aku tahu kau juga merindukanku"

Cepat.

Tanpa bisa Gokudera prediksi dengan otaknya yang jenius, Hibari mengikat kedua tangan Gokudera di kedua ujung tempat tidur. Begitu erat hingga yang bersangkutan meringis, ia bahkan menutup kedua iris _emerald_ –**nya **dengan _blindfold_.

Hibari terdiam sesaat. Seakan mempertimbangkan sesuatu.

Sedangkan Gokudera? Terus berteriak dalam hati, berharap Hibari tidak akan melakukan apapun padanya.

Sayang saat itu tuhan tidak mendengarkan. Apalagi mengabulkan.

"Hibari.. aku tahu aku salah.. bisakah kau memaafkanku?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Keputusan yang badai itu ambil tampak tepat, karena hujan dan awan tidak lagi berselisih. Namun kini mereka saling menjauh. Dan hal itu justru menyulitkannya, karena tanpa adanya kerjasama dari awan dan hujan maka Ia tidak akan bisa lahir kembali dengan utuh. Dan ia juga tahu, tanpa awan. Hujan juga tidak akan bisa turun dan melemah... sekali lagi ia meminta bantuan angin untuk mengirimkan sebagian dari dirinya pada hujan agar ia bisa bertahan. Tanpa diketahui oleh mereka, awan menyadari hal itu. Ia pun mencoba untuk memisahkan keduanya.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mati-matian Gokudera menahan tubuhnya sendiri yang bergerak tanpa kendali. Meski ia tidak bisa melihat warna apapun, namun ia tahu setiap gerakan yang Hibari lakukan.

Katakanlah, instingnya yang tajam menjadi pengganti matanya.

Dan Hibari juga nampak tidak terlalu perduli, ia hanya ingin memberitahu Gokudera bahwa **ia** adalah miliknya.

Karena saat melihat wajah Gokudera yang memerah saat ia bersama Yamamoto membuat dada Hibari seperti diiris.

Ia mencoba untuk menembus pertahanan yang berada di benak**nya**, mengantar**nya** ke sebuah dunia dimana hanya ada keberadaan mereka berdua.

Namun reaksi yang Hibari inginkan tidak kunjung muncul, membuatnya kehabisan kesabaran.

Ia berhenti sejenak, menimbulkan tanda tanya di benak Gokudera.

Hibari memperhatikan tubuh Gokudera yang dipenuhi peluh dibalik kemejanya yang telah dirobek paksa, juga beberapa _kissmark _yang ia berikan.

Senang, sekaligus sedih.

Padahal sosok yang ia sayangi kini terlihat begitu submisif di hadapannya. Tapi tetap saja Gokudera membatasi diri.

Apa dia belum terbiasa?

Atau cintanya pada Yamamoto begitu besar sehingga ia benar-benar tidak memiliki kesempatan? Meski Yamamoto pernah mencampakkannya?

"Aku menyukaimu, _herbivore... _kenapa kau masih berharap padanya saat kau punya aku yang akan menjaga dirimu lebih baik darinya?" pertanyaan yang hampir mirip pernyataan itu sukses membangun keheningan yang cukup lama—setidaknya bagi mereka berdua.

Hingga... kedua jari milik pemuda beriris _onyx _seakan mencoba membunuhnya perlahan-lahan.

Begitu lihai jari itu masuk ke dalam dirinya, tanpa pemanasan apalagi sikap yang lembut. Langsung masuk dan menyesuaikannya dengan paksa.

"Ugh.."

Untuk beberapa detik, senyum tipis terukir di wajah Hibari.

"_Kamikorosu_..." Ia melepas celana yang Gokudera kenakan dengan paksa, dan bermain dengan**nya **sebentar.

"Arrggghhh.." akhirnya tubuh Gokudera bereaksi seperti yang ia harapkan. Tanpa perlu menunggu Gokudera menyesuaikan diri, Hibari mulai memasukkan dan memajukan tonfa yang cukup membuat 'lawan'nya terus meringis menahan sakit.

Dari balik _blindfold, _Gokudera mempertanyakan benda asing yang memasuki tubuhnya itu.

Dingin. Tak berdenyut. Dan terasa sangat perih setiap benda asing itu bergerak di dalamnya, dan meski ia belum merasa akan mencapai batasnya. Cairan yang terasa hangat mulai mengalir keluar.

Sperma miliknya kah? Tapi kenapa rasanya sakit?

"Hi.. Hibari.." tanpa sadar ia menyebut nama sang _skylark_. "Bisakah kau berhenti... rasanya.. perih..."

Hibari terpaku sejenak, namun bukannya berhenti. Ia justru menarik tonfa itu keluar hingga hanya tepinya yang masih berada di dalam Gokudera, tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk menepuk pipi-**nya** dengan perlahan. Dan dengan tangan kanan ia kembali memasukkan tonfa tersebut dalam sekali dorongan. Terus seperti itu, tidak perduli cairan merah yang menempel setiap ia mengeluarkan tonfanya.

"H.. Hentikan!" Dengan susah payah Gokudera mengeluarkan suaranya, namun Hibari tetap acuh.

"Sakit bukan?" Tanya Hibari dengan nada datar. Yang jawabannya sudah terlihat jelas dari gerakan Gokudera yang terlihat sangat kesakitan.

Di mata Hibari, sakit yang Gokudera rasakan masih jauh dari sakit yang ia rasakan dulu. Saat Gokudera berkata bahwa hubungan mereka tidak akan berhasil.

Tapi jeritan rasa sakit yang keluar dari mulut Gokudera mau tak mau membuat Hibari mengeluarkan tonfanya. Membiarkan _storm guardian _menghembuskan desahan lega, sebelum akhirnya ia memasukkan benda miliknya sendiri yang sedari tadi sudah meminta diperhatikan.

"Aaaahhhh—hhh.."

Hibari bergerak dengan intens, memberikan rasa yang tak terperi dan bercampur pada Gokudera. Entah untuk berapa lama, Hingga akhirnya keduanya sudah sampai pada batasnya.

"Aaahhh.. Hi.. Hnn—Hibari!" rasa sakit kembali terasa begitu cairan sperma milik Hibari berada di dalam dirinya.

Hibari melepaskan _blindfold _dan ikatan di lengan Gokudera. Menjauh dari tempat tidur kemudian melirik jam.

Jam sebelas malam.

Padahal rasanya apa yang ia lakukan sangat sebentar, tapi ternyata beberapa jam terlewat.

Hibari kembali menoleh ke Gokudera yang menatapnya dengan ekspresi takut sekaligus marah yang menjadi satu.

"Kau!" Dengan sangat hati-hati Gokudera bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah _Skylark._

**PLAK**

"Kau—" Gokudera kembali meringis kesakitan begitu tubuh bagian bawahnya kembali terasa perih, ia menunduk. Mendapati cairan merah mengalir turun di kakinya.

"Aku membencimu!" Sekali lagi Gokudera menampar pipi Hibari, sebelum ia jatuh terduduk.

Dan menangis.

Hibari memeluk Gokudera, mengelus belakang kepalanya. Kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya hingga kini ia terbaring.

"Walau kau membenciku, tapi kau pasti akan kembali padaku.." Hibari ikut berbaring di samping Gokudera. "_Oyasuminasai, herbivore"_

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Awan berhasil mengurung badai yang belum utuh, dan ia juga mencoba merebut bagian dirinya yang berada di tangan hujan.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gokudera membuka kedua matanya, mendapati ia sendirian. Ia melirik ke arah jendela dimana langit tampak begitu jerniih dan terang, pertanda hari baru. Dengan susah payah ia melangkah untuk membersihkan diri meski tubuhnya masih merasa sakit.

"_Baka..."_

Begitu ia keluar rumah, matanya terpaku pada sekumpulan awan putih yang tampak bergerak teratur. Tanpa ia sadari sebuah senyum kecil dan semburat merah terpancar di wajahnya.

**. . . .**

"Gokudera-kun.. kau sakit? Mukamu terlihat sedikit pucat.."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Juudaime.. dan ini berkas yang kujanjikan kemarin." Gokudera memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum sambil menaruh sebuah map berwarna biru di meja Tsuna.

"Ah, terima kasih.." Tsuna membuka map itu dan membaca isinya dengan cepat.

"Ng.. Juudaime.."

"Ya?" Tsuna mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Gokudera.

"Apa Juudaime melihat Hibari?"

"Oh.. Hibari-san? Hmm.." Tsuna tampak berpikir sejenak, "ah.. sebelum kau tiba kemari, Reborn menyuruh Hibari-san menemani Yamamoto."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis bersurai ungu gelap membuka pintu ruang kerja Tsuna tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

"Chrome?!_"_

"Ah, syukurlah kau ada di sini _bossu_.." Chrome menghampiri Tsuna sambil menggenggam tridentnya erat. "Hibari-san.. dan Yamamoto-san.. mereka berdua kecelakaan..."

Baik Tsuna maupun Gokudera sama-sama terkejut, iris Gokudera bahkan membulat karenanya.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua?"

"Ah.. mereka berdua kini sedang koma.." Jawab gadis itu ragu.

Gokudera menggenggam pundak sang gadis erat dengan tangan kirinya, "antarkan aku ke tempat mereka berdua, Chrome!"

Baik Chrome maupun Tsuna tertegun mendengar ucapannya, Chrome melirik Tsuna sekilas seakan meminta persetujuan.

Begitu Tsuna mengisyaratkan bahwa ia setuju, Chrome pun melepaskan tangan Gokudera dari pundaknya.

"Ikut aku, Gokudera-san.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Sang awan berhasil mendapatkannya, namun begitu ia menyatukan keduanya.. badai itu justru menghilang... ia pun kembali menemui sang hujan, berpikir bahwa badai berada di tempatnya. Namun ternyata dugaannya salah. Akhirnya ia menerima saran angin yang kebetulan berada di tempat hujan. Untuk bekerja sama dengan hujan agar badai bisa terlahir kembali. Hujan pun setuju.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Begitu ia menginjakkan kaki ke rumah sakit, Gokudera langsung bergegas mendatangi kamar tempat Yamamoto dirawat, sedangkan Chrome pergi ke kamar Hibari yang tepat berada di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana keadaannya, dokter?"

"Kondisinya sudah stabil, namun ia masih belum sadar," segera setelah dokter itu keluar ruangan, Gokudera berjalan menghampiri Yamamoto yang terbaring lemah dan penuh dengan balutan perban.

Pemuda beriris _emerald _pun duduk di samping tepat tidur Yamamoto kemudian tertidur.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"..ra..."

"Gokudera..."

"Ughhh... "

"Sudah sadar?"

Gokudera melihat sekeliling dan mendapati Yamamoto tersenyum.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, putri tidur..."

Gokudera sontak bangkit dari duduknya hingga kepalanya terasa pening sesaat.

"Syukurlah kau sudah sadar.." Gokudera menghela napas sambil menggenggam kedua tangan Yamamoto. Yang bersangkutan hanya menjawabnya dengan terus tersenyum.

"Yamamoto-san.. Gokudera-san.."

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat Chrome berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Syukurlah kalian berdua sudah sadar.." Chrome tersenyum sambil menaruh keranjang berisi buah-buahan di meja tak jauh dari sana.

"Kalian?" Gokudera menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Eh? Bukannya Gokudera-san kemari untuk melihat keadaan Yamamoto-san dan Hibari-san?" Ia bertanya seolah itu bukan hal yang aneh, sambil mengupas salah satu apel dari keranjang yang ia bawa.

Mendengar itu, Gokudera tampak merenung. Dan Yamamoto merasa tahu apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Gokudera-kun... Kenapa kau kemari?"

"Eh?"

Yamamoto menoleh ke jendela. Memperhatikan langit yang mulai menghitam.

"Pergilah ke tempat Hibari"

"Kau ini bicara apa?! Kenapa kau malah—" Gokudera tampak kaget dengan kata yang keluar dari pria di hadapannya ini. Meski tanpa ia sadari wajahnya memerah.

"—aku sudah dengar semuanya kok darinya.." kini giliran pria itu yang menggenggam tangan Gokudera, "Pergilah.."

"Hhh.. _baka" _Gokudera memukul kepala Yamamoto pelan dan keluar dari kamar.

Chrome yang sedari tadi fokus pada tangannya yang sedang mengupas apel kini menatap Yamamoto

"Yamamoto-san.. tidak apa-apa begitu?"

"Ya.. tidak apa-apa.." mata Yamamoto kembali mengarah ke jendela. Chrome pun mengikuti.

"Ah.. Hujan..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Yang selang beberapa menit akan memandang tetesan hujan yang melukis kaca jendela.

"Hibari.."

Senyum tipis terukir di wajah Hibari namun tidak terlihat karena tertutup buku. Ia juga tidak menoleh sedikit pun.

Ya, tanpa menoleh pun. Ia sudah tahu siapa pemilik suara itu.

"Kenapa kau kemari, _herbivore_?"

Gokudera melangkah dengan cepat dan memeluk tubuh Hibari dengan erat. Hingga buku yang sempat berada di tangannya terjatuh.

"_Baka..._"

"Hnn.."

"Apa yang kau ceritakan pada Yamamoto, huh?"

Hibari mengelus surai kelabu itu perlahan.

"Tidak ada..."

Gokudera memandang Hibari lekat. Detik berikutnya bibir mereka berdua bertemu. Yang makin lama membuat mereka bergerak lebih jauh.

Di tengah-tengah pergerakan mereka, Hibari berbisik di telinga Gokudera.

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga kalau kau adalah milikku, _herbivore..._"

Diluar... langit yang semula hitam kini kembali ke warna asalnya. Putih dan biru yang jernih. Mengantar sebuah pelangi yang mengantarkan senyum.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Badai akhirnya terlahir kembali.. hujan pun merelakan awan untuk memilikinya, karena baik ia maupun badai bukanlah apa-apa tanpa awan, dan juga karena awan bisa melindungi badai itu lebih baik darinya. Badai yang akhirnya menyatu dengan awan pun berpulang ke langit.**_

_**Namun dalam bentuk yang baru, bukan lagi hitam yang selalu dihindari atau kelabu yang membuat siapapun enggan untuk melirik. Melainkan sebagai awan putih yang tak bernoda. Pengantar kebahagiaan..**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N:  
**

Yo! saya kembali lagi! kali ini membawa pairing 1859...

Well, awalnya terinspirasi dengan pelajaran seni di sekolah yang berputar (?) di sekitar warna..

Jadi, disinilah saya, 3 jam cuma ditemani dengan lagu.. yang tak lain dan tak bukan... adalah lagu Nyan Cat dan Il Mogno dei Sogni (bagi kalian yang suka denger lagu bergenre doujin atau suka denger lagu jepang yang liriknya pakai bahasa italia saya yakin pasti tahu) yang saya putar berulang-ulang serta kue cokelat dua piring... ahahahaha...

Mungkin beberapa dari kalian mempertanyakan kewarasan otak saya karena bisa-bisanya menulis cerita yang kelam begini dengan lagu Nyan Cat yang... errr... Epic?

Percayalah, saya sendiri juga sering berpikir otak saya ini tidak beres karena selalu dapat inspirasi yang berbanding terbalik dengan yang saya lihat atau dengar -_-

Dan seperti biasa, gomen kalau nanti reader-tachi nemu banyak typo... saya ngetiknya buru-buru sih..

Enough for unimportant chat, and after you all read this... please review~


End file.
